


my sister got me drunk

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [14]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Calling, M/M, Maya is mentioned, Sprace Apartment AU, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race calls spot when he’s drunk and out of town





	my sister got me drunk

**Author's Note:**

> hey ganggggggg  
i watched descendants 3 last night and balled like a baby  
tee hee might write some fics for that??  
anyway  
enjoy!!

Spot couldn’t sleep.

Race was in Chicago for five days, staying with Maya, which was good, but it was only the first day and the silence of the apartment was deafening.

Race had kissed him before he left. Not a desperate thing, not extended, just a soft kiss, the kind boyfriends give. A kiss with no meaning besides that Race wanted to give it. Which confused Spot enough.

His phone rang.

Spot picked up and pressed it to his ear, smiling a little. “It’s 1am, Race, why are you awake?”

“Well, why are _you_ awake?”  He slurred, words falling sloppily together.

That answered Spot’s question, then. He was drunk.

“Because I am. I asked you first.”

“I may be inhabitated. In-inhablitated.”

Spot snorted. “Are you trying to say inebriated?”

“Yes. That. You’re so smart.” Race giggled.

“And you’re so drunk.”

“It’s my sisters fault. She got me drunk. I swear.”

“Or did you get your sister drunk?” Spot challenged, chuckling.

“Maybe.” Race drawled. “I miss you.”

Spot pursed his lips to one side. “Yeah, I miss you too, bubba.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just talking to you. What are you doing?”

“I’m supposed to be sleeping, but I didn’t wanna.”

“Yeah? Why’s that,” Spot asked gently, turning on his side.

“Because I don’t like to sleep when you’re not under the same roof. I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right.”

He exhaled. “Yeah, I know how you feel.”

A scratching, shifting sound came over the phone, and then, “I just—I just f-fucking love you, Seanie.”

Spot paused. “Yeah, I love you too, Race.”

“No, no. I’m _in_ _love_ with you.” He could practically see Race shaking his head as he spoke.

He sighed, his heart clenching in his chest. “Hang up and say this when your sober, Antonio.”

“You promise you’ll listen if I do?” He slurred.

“Yeah,” Spot nodded, blinking up at his dark ceiling. “Yes, I’ll listen, Race.”

“Okay.” Race said, and then yawned into the phone. “I’m tired, Spottie. I wish I was home.”

Spot thought for a moment, and then threw caution to the wind. Race wouldn’t remember this is the morning. “I wish you were home too. It’s quiet here without you.”

“It’s not quiet here.” He breathed. “It’s loud everywhere. I wish it was quiet. You always make everything quieter.”

“You’ll be back home soon.” Spot assured him softly.

There was a long, heavy pause. “I don’t know when our apartment started to be my home and this place stopped.” Race murmured sadly, his words still slurring together. Spot could practically see him, phone pressed against his ear, arm thrown over his eyes as he sprawled across his bed, golden curls a mess on the pillow.

“We’ve had some good times here, yeah?” Spot chuckled a little, and heard Race laugh through the line.

“It’s you.” Race said after a moment, and Spot felt his heart clench painfully. “It’s you, Spottie. You make it home.”

Spot let out a heavy exhale, shutting his eyes.  It was the liquor, it was just the liquor, Race didn’t mean it.

“You should go to bed.” Spot whispered, and Race hummed his agreement. “Okay, I’m gonna hang up.”

“No,” Race whispered, his voice cracking a little. “Can you—just... just don’t hang up, okay? Don’t hang up?”

Spot nodded a little, to himself. “Okay, Racer. I won’t hang up.”

Race exhaled gratefully. “Good.”

Spot set his phone next to his head, not ending the call, and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh la la!!  
things are picking up gang can you believe it?  
hope you enjoyed!  
i love you!!  
<333


End file.
